fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tokyo
Locations Can we make the location boxes all the same size? It looks pretty weird atm. --Maki Oze (talk) 14:45, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it can be, but I believe it causes the pic to be kinda distorted. I'll try to see what I can do, uploading all pics with the same dimensions would work, not sure how it would look though. >_<--Omojuze (talk) 15:57, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I was under the impression that for some crazy reason it was intentionally made to look like that. Would Sajuuk or Grimmmjay know how to fix it? --Maki Oze (talk) 17:27, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Grimmjay: It's the template itself that needs fixing, giving it standard image sizes would automatically crop the images to a specific size. But, I think the template itself (Template:Location/Portal) doesn't fit the theme of the Wiki, a normal two column table would suffice in its stead no? ::::It might be easier simply to replace that template code with a gallery instead. That way, all the images would be the same size uniformly. --''Saju '' 10:20, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::The Fire Defense Agency is an organization, not a location? It might have a certain location for its headquarters, but the actual title refers to the organization--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 14:39, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Speculation. That feel when your told to take it to the talk page for reverting speculation, what a joke..... Speculation doesn't belong on the article, no matter how logical it may be. We know Tokyo is a industrial large city and funny enough, the Holy Sol Temple is located in the countryside. Making assumptions on behalf of the author is what lead to Burns article being protected, not difference here. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 04:45, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :And this isn't speculation you approved of? Regardless, for continuity purposes, keep it as Tokyo related, at least until we learn of a different in-world location. (also, you do know that there are borders of towns, right? The industrial part of the city is most likely the city centre...)--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 04:47, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Either remove it from Joker or have a new discussion about it. I don't need a lesson on geography on Tokyo, what i do need is proof it's located within Tokyo. If it's speculation for me to say it's located outside of Tokyo, it's just as much speculation to say it's located within Tokyo. Best solution is to remove it and discuss this again when we have confirmation that Tokyo is partially a countryside, not just assume it has 1. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 05:10, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I'll bring it up when a location outside of Tokyo is presented, for now - we'll keep it since it supervises a major structure in Tokyo.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 06:38, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::As with Burn's ignition ability discussion, we don't include speculation no matter how likely it is. For the moment, it's going to get removed unless proven otherwise. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:52, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::EDIT: I brought the topic up with Sajuuk who's unbiased since he doesn't know the series, and he said in this situation, if it's not stated, don't mention it. It's the safest way to handle such a matter. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:46, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::That's a stupid example... I really don't care what Sajuuk thinks, I'll try to see what Gou thinks and whoever he sides with I'll be fine with as 2vs.1--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 08:55, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Independence Is it possible that Tokyo became independent from Japan? The city have it's own military, an emperor and a different calendar. Besides, it seems to have it's own architetury - something that makes me thing of a steampunk Meiji Period city (even though there are things like a movie theater and even a Star Wars reference). People's clothing also seems to be reminescent of that of the Meiji Period. My hypothesis is that Tokyo became independent from Japan and developed it's own tecnology. I can't affirm it, but I also think that it happened during the Meiji Restoration - after all, the city have both Western and tradicional Japaneses influences. Beside those facts, there is also the naming convention used in the series. All the characters are named in the Western convenction - name-surname, instead of the tradicional Japanese surname-name. The only one who seems to resist is Benimaru Shinmon, who states in chapter 33 (I think, not sure) that he rather be called Shinmon Benimaru. So, here's what I believe: Tokyo became independent from Japan (maybe during the Meiji Restoration), and started a new calendar from that point. Since them, the city received Western influences (that's why the name-surname convenction is used) and possibly immigrants (since many characters are named in a Western fashion, like Arthur Boyle); however, there are people, like Benimaru, who do not accept it very well to this day, and would rather remain as Japanese citizens. Sorry for posting this here, but I couldn't access a comment section. And English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes. :) (talk) 00:43, July 10, 2016 (UTC)